Kuro no Tetsugaku
by MrsMcGinty
Summary: Silly ramblings my friend and I did while in Philosophy class between Sebastian and Ciel. I found them amusing enough to type out and post. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These are a compilation of doodles/conversations my friend and I have had over the past couple days in Philosophy class (when we really should have been paying attention). She was Ciel and I was Sebastian. These were so amusing I decided to write them out and post them. The title of this is Kuro no Tetsugaku, which is Japanese for Black Philosophy, so kind of a play on the title of the series the characters are from. This is all pure and total crack, so please don't take any of it seriously.

I also now realize that yoga was totally formed in ancient like India or something, so don't go bashing on me for that. It was a morning class and I said the first slightly witty thing that came to mind. There are a few references strewn throughout these. An obvious one would be to the Hot Kool-Aid video on YouTube and others to the cosplayers PhantomhiveService, especially their bloopers. Their bloopers are the best things in the world. XD Anywhoozle, enjoy!

*chibi Ciel is drawn*

Ciel: I'm Ciel…. Rawr, scary pirate child!

*chibi Sebastian is drawn*

Sebastian: Bocchan, it's "argh" not "rawr".

C: Screw you, manservant.

S: When and where, Bocchan? When and where? ;)

C: In the library with the candlestick.

S: Oh don't say that, Bocchan. I'll like it too much. XD

C: Calm yourself, manservant.

S: Then stop threatening masochistic things to a demon.

C:… Your hair makes you look like you're in a boy band.

S: Well, this form was made to suit your needs, so what does that say about you?

C:… I like Justin Bieber. And Selena Gomez. Love her weird face.

S: *gasp* Bocchan… I thought I raised you better than that.

C: I don't pay you to think.

S: You don't pay me at all. Not yet anyway. *smirk*

C: I'm really a girl.

S: I know. I wash your naked body every night.

C: There are websites for guys like you.

S: Well, you're too incompetent to wash and dress yourself.

C: I am not incompetent.

S: Oh you are. It was in the manga AND the anime. You can't tie a bow or button a shirt.

C: I have arthritis.

S: You're twelve years old, Bocchan. You do not have arthritis.

C: Juvenile arthritis.

S: Bocchan, I know you do not have arthritis. Stop being in denial. I can always teach you how to tie a bow and things like that.

C: I can do it myself just fine!

S: Prove it. Now.

C: …I have a yoga class.

S: Bocchan… yoga hasn't been invented yet. I don't think. And I'm your private tutor anyways.

C: You're right.

S: Bocchan… I think you just invented the idea of yoga.

C: Oh I was agreeing with you when you said you don't think.

S: Very mature, Bocchan.

C: I'm twelve!

S: You tell me all the time you are not a child anymore. Make up your mind, Bocchan.

C: Shhh, manservant poptart!

S: Ooh, what flavor am I?

C: I have yoga. Shut up, manservant. *leaves* I HAVE ARTHRITIS!

S:…


	2. Chapter 2

*chibi Ciel is drawn with… Alfalfa hair?*

*chibi Sebastian is drawn*

Sebastian: Bocchan, you need a hair brush.

Ciel: *ignores* I think Roy Mustang may be my father.

S: To the contrary… He is your uncle.

C: No, he's my father. We both wear eye patches.

S: But we have a portrait of your parents hanging in the hall. Your father looks like me and you look like your mother.

C: That picture came with the frame.

S: Bocchan! How can you say that?

C: Because I can. Drink my hot Kool-Aid.

S: Bocchan, there you go inventing things prematurely again. *sweat drop*

C: I MADE IT FOR YOUUUU!

S: Why would you do that for you "manservant"?

C: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

S:…*blush*

C: Drink. My. Hot. Kool-Aid.

S:….Alright…. *sips*

C: Well?

S: *smacks lips*….it's alright… I like that.

C: Really?

S: Well, no, I'm a demon; I eat souls. But to humans, it's pretty good.

C: *sweat drop*

S: Excuse me while I go regurgitate that.

C: O_o

S: Eugh, that had a similar effect on me as chocolate did.

C: Uhh…

S: It smells good, though. How do you think I make all those desserts you love so much?

C: o.O I'm off desserts starting now.

S: Good. I won't have to keep buying obnoxious amounts of sugar. ^-^

C: Poptart.

S: Yummy.

C: Imma take a bit outta jou! (translated: I'm going to take a bit out of you!)

S: Owie.

C: That's what she said.

S: She should see a doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

*chibi Sebastian is drawn*

*Ciel is drawn with boobs*

Ciel: Look, Sebastian, I hit puberty!

Sebastian:…I- *walks away*

C: Sebastian?

S: *from the next room* I—I have things to do—I mean—take care of! *flee*

C: What a weird fellow.


End file.
